Guess I'm Falling For You
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Sam finally finds herself at Jack's cabin but not for the right reasons.


**Title:** Guess I'm Falling For You  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** _"Divide and Conquer"_ Season Four  
**Season:** Any  
**Summary:** Sam finally finds herself at Jack's cabin but not for the right reasons.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights to Stargate SG-1 but a girl can still wish! I also own no rights to the Michael Buble song _"Guess I'm Falling For You"_ or _"The Simpsons"._ I only own the plot.

**Author's Note:** Please read and review! Also_ "May I Have This Dance?"_ has been nominated! Please see my bio page for more info!

* * *

Sam sighed and re-adjusted herself within her seat for the fifth time in ten minutes, she was tired of driving. She had driven all night long and finally she was approaching the coordinates that Teal'c gave her. The coordinates to Jack's cabin.

Her CO had been trying to get her up there for over seven years and for seven years she managed to resist the temptation but leave it to Jack to not even mean to get her there. He'd forgotten to sign the base budget report that was to be sent out yesterday, without his John Hancock the base would not receive government funding for a month. The task of receiving Jack's signature had been left to SG-1, Teal'c quickly and quite adamantly said that he would not go and Daniel's hay fever was bothering him again, even miles underground at the SGC, where for the past two weeks he hadn't been able to take two steps without sneezing, most of the time taking out SGC personnel walking about with him.

So it was left to the final person of SG-1, the one who had saved the world countless times over, the one who was invaluable to not only the SGC and Earth but also the galaxy, to get the signature. Thus Sam found herself behind the wheel for far too long, her butt had gone numb three states ago and she could barely keep her eyes open. Empty Starbucks cups littered the floorboards and she'd given up on the diet soda, switching to regular and praying for a caffeine boost.

Sam noticed the small curve off of the main road that Teal'c mentioned, a worn-out dirt path that began at the two lane cement road and headed straight into the forest. She turned onto it and glanced down at Teal'c instructions, she'd say on this road for less than a mile when she would arrive at the cabin. Happy thoughts flooded Sam's psyche at the thought of finally being able to move around but the foreboding thought of the drive back immediately broke though her daydream.

* * *

Jack sighed as he draped his arms over the back of his couch, he couldn't get comfortable. Taking another swig from his beer he reached over and grabbed his remote, flicking off the TV and The Simpsons, he'd never figured he'd ever tire of the show but after a twelve-hour marathon he couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't feel like fishing, he didn't want to cook and reading was out of the question since he had forgotten his novel on his end table at home. He eyed the room quickly, looking for something to get into when his eyes paused on his CD player. He grabbed its remote and flicked it on, the whole cabin filled with the soft whirl of the player choosing a CD, followed closely by the soft rhythm of music.

Soon a deep, rich voice filled the cabin and Jack felt a smile creep up on his face, he'd become a fan of Michael Buble after he found the CD within Teal'c CD player. The alien described him as 'soulful' and 'moving' and had been truly surprise to find his friend's assessment of the singer dead on.

_When I look into your eyes  
I see sunshine  
The clouds are blown away  
I hope you're here to stay  
'Cause I've got me needing more of you  
Guess I'm falling for you_

Jack hummed along with the song until his ears caught a noise they weren't expecting, he flicked the CD player on pause and listened further, a car door closing.

* * *

Sam stood and stretched happily; her body had long grown stiff within the confines of her car. She looked around and found the area truly beautiful, a small wooden cabin sitting in the middle of a small clearing, tall, lush trees surrounded the area in a semi circle, the other half of the circle was the beautiful, picturesque and infamous lake, which was guarded by mountains.

She turned her sky blue gaze to the cabin, it was beautifully constructed, it had a wraparound porch and thick wooden pillars supporting it. She could see the small wooden dock from where she stood down by the lake and she could see Jack's truck parked around the other side of the house. Suddenly she felt herself smiling as she headed up the front steps, just as she was about to knock, the front door opened and Sam found herself face to face with her CO.

"Carter?" Jack asked, completely surprised, he'd been trying to get her up here for over seven years and all of the sudden here she was.

"Uh, hi sir." Sam sputtered after a moment, the sudden appearance of Jack had startled her more than she had expected.

"What are you doing here? I mean did you drive all the way up here?" Jack asked, not wanting to somehow insult his 2IC.

"Uh, yes sir. You forgot to sign the base budget." Sam replied holding a folder out to him.

"Aww geez, you're kidding?" Jack moaned as he took the folder and walked in the house. After a moment he waved Sam in, realizing she was just standing at the door, "Come on in Carter, make yourself comfortable. You want something to drink?"

Sam cautiously entered and looked about, impressed at the cleanliness of the cabin and of its beauty. "Uh no sir, I'm fine. But, uh, may I use the restroom?"

Jack nodded, realizing his poor 2IC had probably been driving for a while. "Of course, second door on the right."

Sam nodded and headed down the hallway Jack had been pointing too as he took the paperwork to his kitchen table and pulled out a pen. His 2IC joined him shortly, just as he was finishing up his last needed signature. He stood and placed the papers back in order before handing them back, "Are you sure you don't want something? You don't want to take a minute and rest or anything?"

Sam's body screamed at the chance of rest but she forced herself to shake her head, "No, I need to get back and give these to Major Davis."

Jack nodded solemnly as he walked Sam back to the front door; he even opened it for her. As he watched her walk back to her car his CD player began to play again, it's pause function only lasted so long.

_You walk away  
My eyes caress you  
Then you turn and smile  
You've caught me thinkin' of love with you  
Guess I'm falling, I may be falling for you_

Just as Sam reached her car door she turned and found her CO watching her as she knew he had been, she smiled at him and Jack gave her a small smile back before the lyrics struck him fully. This was it, this was his chance…their chance. He dashed off of the porch and ran to Sam's car, closing the door before she managed to get in.

"Sir?" Sam asked, her blue eyes wide as she found herself mere inches from her CO.

Jack looked at Sam and suddenly he couldn't find his words, what was he going to say? I love you? Too cliché and he felt strongly about clichés. What was he going to do? Kiss her? Scare her to no end? Then suddenly the words of Michael Buble broke though the silence of the surrounding forest.

_Since I met you days are brighter  
Life's uneven loads are lighter  
When I hear you whisper the words I long to hear dear  
Now I look into your eyes  
I'm lost in knowing that you are all I want  
My need for you is growing  
Guess I'm falling, I think I'm falling for you  
Think about falling for me too_

Jack's chocolate brown eyes searched Sam's as he continued to attempt to come up with something to say when suddenly she put her soft palms on either side of his face and kissed him. She broke the kiss quickly and looked at a flabbergasted Jack before a wash of embarrassment fell over her angelic face, "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that, I'll just go."

Jack's hand quickly slammed against the driver's side window to keep Sam from opening the door, she quickly looked up at him, her face still slightly red when he put his palms on her face and kissed her. A few moments after their lips met he felt her respond to him, one of her hands caressed his chest as she ran the other through his hair. Finally they broke apart and took a moment to just watch the other when Sam came back into her military mind, "We can't do this…"

Jack quickly placed one finger on the soft lips that just moments before been locked in a beautiful embrace with his own, "We're in the middle of no where. No one is around for miles. The U.S. doesn't even bother to send satellites over Minnesota because nothing ever happens here. Sam we're safe."

He slowly took his hand away from Sam's mouth; he could still see the slight remnants of panic across her features. An idea suddenly hit him, "Unless you don't want to do this. I would understand. You said we could leave our feelings for each other in that room that day with the Za'tarc test, but to tell you the truth I couldn't just leave them there. My love for you has grown in ways I never thought possible since then, but I'll understand if you've moved on completely."

Jack watched Sam's eyes intently for some sign, for a signal but after a few moments he gave up hope, too many years had passed, he figured, for anything in her heart to still be burning for him. He slowly lowered his hand from the window, he wasn't sorry for what he had just said because it had been true, he was sorry that she didn't still feel the same way.

He broke eye contact with her for the first time, quickly looking down at his shoes, when suddenly he could feel her soft fingers under his chin, pulling his head back up so she could look into his eyes. "I never moved on Jack. Not once. I may have seemed at times that I had but I couldn't, there wasn't anyway for me to, once you've found your soul mate everyone else seems too bland."

Jack grinned and Sam grinned back at him before he leaned over and kissed her again. She pulled away slightly and made him stop immediately; just when he thought the worse was over, "What?"

"What about the papers? Davis needs them back ASAP." Sam replied and Jack sighed in relief, she was just worried about the damn paperwork, leave it to her.

He pulled the file from her fingers and leaned in to kiss her lips again, "That's why someone invented FedEx."

* * *

**After Thought:** What did you think? It's a bit old, I wrote it some time ago…but I really love this one! Please review, I fear that I'm losing my touch; I haven't gotten much interest lately. 


End file.
